This invention relates to timekeeping and magnifying devices. More particularly, it relates to a device containing a watch and a pivotally attached magnifying lens.
A watch is used for keeping time and generally includes a face and at least one digital and/or analog timekeeping structure. Other features which may be contained in a watch are a date-keeping mechanism, a stop watch, an alarm, a light, etc. A watch typically includes a band so that it can be worn on a user""s wrist. Alternatively, a watch may be carried in a user""s pocket or elsewhere.
A magnifying lens is used to enlarge the image of an object. People with poor eyesight often use a magnifying lens to see small objects or to read small print, such as newspaper text, prices, menu items, etc. Also, magnifying lenses often are used to inspect small objects, regardless of the user""s eyesight. Children especially like to use magnifying lenses as educational devices for examining objects, such as rocks, insects, etc. People with poor vision often need both a watch and a magnifying lens. Additionally, people with poor vision often do not have a magnifying lens with them when they need to enlarge the image of an object so that it may be clearly seen. Therefore, the present invention is a timekeeping and magnifying device which combines both a watch and a magnifying lens.
The invented timekeeping and magnifying device includes a watch with a face and a magnifying lens. The magnifying lens is positioned adjacent the face of the watch. A hinge connects the magnifying lens with the watch and allows the magnifying lens to pivot away from the face so that a user may use the magnifying lens to magnify objects other than the face of the watch. In one embodiment of the invention, the device includes a spring structure which is adapted to bias the lens away from the face, and a fastener which selectively retains the lens adjacent the face of the watch until disengaged, at which point the spring structure automatically pivots the lens away from the face of the watch. In a variation of this embodiment, the fastener is actuated by a push-button mechanism. The device may further include a light that is actuated when the lens is pivoted away from the face of the watch, such as by the spring structure.
Various other features of the present invention will become fully apparent as the detailed description which follows is read with reference to the drawings briefly described below.